Cousins, Or More?
by tstmtc720
Summary: Hugo's girlfriend dumps him, and he has a new crush, his cousin Lily. He convinces her to give him a chance... and well, he gets much, much, more.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. I've had a weird day.

First off, Mum and Dad drove us off to the station to catch the train. We were running late and got there at 10:58 so we had to say goodbye and promise to write quickly before boarding the train, since it leaves at exactly 11 o'clock.

Albus went off to find Rose, so I decided to go look for Hugo. I found him in the very last compartment on the left, sitting on the bench with his face in his hands, sobbing.

I went and sat next to him.

"Hugo?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm. "Hugo, what's wrong?"

"Michelle," he sobbed. "She dumped me. Just now. Said she had a new boyfriend. Brandon Thomas, that dick."

"God, why would someone as pretty as Michelle date that son of a bitch when she could have you. She's an idiot Hugo. You'll find someone better. Any girl would be lucky to have you, Hugo," I assured him.

"Really, Lily?" He asked.

"Of course," I said honestly. "You're cute, smart, funny. You can have any girl you want. All you have to do is pick one."

The next words he said truly changed our lives. Forever.

"I want you, Lily," he replied.

I gasped, and in an instant he had his lips on mine. I was shocked, absolutely shocked.

"Hugo!" I said, pulling away.

"What is it Lily-Goat?" he asked as if he had not just _kissed_ me, his own _cousin_.

"We can't-"

"We can!" he interrupted.

"No, Hugo." I told him firmly. "We can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, because. Just because. We're goddamned cousins, Hugo."

"So what?"

"So," I said exasperated. "No."

I didn't really want to be near him after that, so I went to find Colin.

Colin is my best friend. He and Hugo are, at any rate. We met in first year, in transfiguration class, and bonded over the fact that we were both named for dead people, and hated it, as he was named after his father's dead brother, Colin, who had been a friend of my dad's.

I found his sitting with Lorcan Scamander, his twin brother Lysander, and Ellie Corner.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them. "Can I come in?"

They all agreed, so I took a seat next to Colin.

"Where's Hugo?" Lorcan asked me.

"Oh," I stuttered. "He's, um, around. Somewhere."

Colin seemed to notice that something was up.

"I, um, have to pee," he said.

"Oh! Me too," I said, catching on because of the look he gave me.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Colin pulled me in to an empty compartment next to the one we had been in.

"Spill," he demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," I said, playing innocent.

"I know something's up Lily. Something that's bothering you. I'm your best friend, Lily-Goat. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, Colin. It's just something that's hard for me to say."

"Well spill."

"I have a secret boyfriend," I lied. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, but you dragged it out of me. So there."

"Well?" he said expectantly.

"Well what?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Well, who's the lucky guy?"

"Colin, I can't tell-"

"Yes, Lily-Goat. You can."

"Fine, Colin." He looked pleased with himself. "But you have to swear on your life that you won't tell a soul. Not Ellie or Lorcan or Lysander or Hugo or anyone. Okay?"

"Of course, Lily. Anything," he said sincerely.

"It's Juan Lopez," I said, picking a random classmate.

"Oh, him," Colin said. "I knew he liked you."

"Yeah, and I like him too. But remember, you aren't to tell a single soul.

"Okay, fine," he agreed.

I felt bad, honestly. I had just lied to my best friend.

"Let's go back now," I prompted. "You can tell me about your summer."

"And you can tell me about your's too," he said.

"Of course," I agreed.

* * *

Colin, Ellie, Lorcan, Lysander, and I talked and laughed the whole train ride, and continued the talking and laughing through the carriage ride and until we sat down for the start of term feast.

We watched the sorting ceremony, and clapped when Ellie's sister, Kayla, became a Gryffindor.

"So, who are the other prefects?" I asked Ellie.

"Well, Juan Lopez and I for Gryffindor of course." I winced hearing my fake boyfriends name on the list. "Danny Flint and Lois Zabini for Slytherin. Kyle Corner and Michelle Jordan for Hufflepuff, and Polly Longbottom and Evan Warwick for Ravenclaw."

"Flint and Zabini are going to milk it for sure," I said.

"No doubt," Ellie said with a laugh.

Just then, I noticed Hugo walking over from where he had been sitting with his friend Alec Rhodes, who is a year below us.

"Hey Lily-Goat," he greeted me casually, as if nothing awkward had happened.

"Um, hi, Hugo," I said rather rudely, hoping he would get the message.

But he hid it if he did.

"How's the chicken?" he asked, indicating my plate. "I've only had stew so far."

"It's fine," I said shortly.

He lowered his voice. "You're going to have to talk to me eventually, Lily-Billy. You know that."

"Not now, Hugo. Later, in private," I told him.

"Pinky swear?" he asked.

"I guess," I said, linking my pinky with his and shaking it.

* * *

After supper, I got Al to play chess with me in the common room, hoping that Hugo would leave me alone.

It didn't go so well. Al decided to go to bed halfway through the game, and Hugo came up and offered to take his place so I could keep playing.

"Great, Hugo thanks," Al said.

So I was stuck at the chess table, playing with Hugo.

"We don't have to play, Lily," Hugo said. "Let's talk instead. You pinky swore."

"Fine," I agreed bitterly.

We sat at a couch in the corner, far from anyone who could hear us.

"Lily," Hugo started. "About what happened on the train, I know you think it was wrong, but I don't."

"Well I do," I pointed out. "And it takes two to tango."

"But Lily, why is it wrong for to people to kiss if they want too?"

"Well it's not, but-"

"But it's not. And, Lily, we can do it again."

"No, Hugo. What if someone saw us? It would be horrible. Think of our parents."

"We'll be careful, Lily-Goat. No one will ever find out."

"Fine. Tomorrow. After dinner. Fluffy's old room. You know the story. We'll go into the former devil's snare room. Meet me there."

"Okay, Lily. And Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't regret it."

* * *

Thankfully the next day was a Sunday, so I didn't have class. This was good, because it meant I could spend the day avoiding Hugo. It would just be weird seeing him, with our plans and such.

I told Ellie and my other roommates, Sal and Lottie, that I had plans to make out with a guy after dinner. I didn't tell them who though, so they kept guessing. They also insisted on picking out an outfit for me and doing my hair and makeup, since they didn't understand it was Hugo and I didn't need that stuff to impress him.

They put me in an old green tank top of Sal's, Lottie's skinny jeans, and my black ballet flats. I have to admit, it looked pretty good.

Lottie insisted on doing my makeup, and Ellie claimed my hair. The makeup was simple, really, just black eyeliner and mascara and a reddish lip-gloss. Ellie straightened my already pin-straight hair, I don't know why, she just insisted, and sprayed it with hairspray.

"Hot," Sal said when Ellie and Lottie asked her opinion. "You guys should open a salon or something."

I didn't feel like going to dinner, so instead I pigged out on some pretzels I had been hiding in my trunk under a spell that made them not go bad. I stock up every year. James did the spell for me, since he's of age. I would've asked Al, but he always has to follow the rules. He's what you could call "the good kid" in our family.

At quarter to six, I left the common room and went down to the third floor. I snuck along the corridor carefully, even though technically I wasn't doing anything wrong. Well, not yet. In a few mere minutes I would be kissing Hugo Weasley, my cousin.

I entered the room and pulled the trapdoor opened.

There was a ladder there, because Hugo had put it there in our first year, when we first discovered this place. Then it had just been a hangout, but now it would be haunted and scarred with incest. If cousins making out is considered incest, that is. Cousins getting married is perfectly legal, so I don't say why making out could be wrong.

Anyway, I climbed down the ladder and into the small room below. It didn't have much furniture, as Hugo and I had to get it ourselves with telling anyone. In first year we had actually stayed up until 3 one morning, until everyone had gone to bed, to get furniture. Hugo used a charm to shrink a sofa, and I did a lamp and table. We had hidden the stuff in our trunks and brought it to the room the next day, where we enlarged it.

So that was all the room had, but it filled it pretty well. The room was only about 2 meters by 3 meters or so. Not very large.

Anyway, I sat down on sofa, waiting for Hugo. It wasn't a long wait. He came in wearing muggle jeans and a white muggle t-shirt reading "Jack Willis" in blue letters.

"Hey, hot stuff," he greeted me flirtatiously.

"Hey," I said shyly.

He sat down on the sofa, and out his arm around me.

"I have a better way to say hello," he said, and put his mouth on mine.

It was a real kiss, and I don't know how to describe it. We both moved our lips a little, but we didn't open our mouth yet. After a second, I decided I wanted more, and pushed my tongue in between his lips. He parted them, welcoming my tongue into his mouth, caressing it with his.

He made the next move, running his hands through my straight red hair.

We kept kissing like this for a few minutes, and then Hugo backed away a little. At first I thought I had done something wrong, but he assured me of the opposite.

"Wow, Lily," he said.

I giggled. "I've never done that before," I confessed. "Just a peck, from Kevin Sanders."

"Well you're good," he told me. "Sanders didn't know what he was missing."

I giggled again. "Or Juan," I said.

"Lopez?" Hugo asked, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," said with a laugh. "It's just, after that kiss on the train, when I left, Colin wanted to know what was up, so I lied and said I had a new, secret boyfriend, and he wanted to know who so I said Juan because he was the first person who came to mind."

"Wow. My little Lily-Goat, a liar" Hugo said.

I laughed. "You know I lie. It's one of my habits."

"No," he corrected. "It's one of your vices. One of the things that makes you special.

"Sure," I said, kissing him on the lips.

We used tongues again, but this time he pulled me onto his lap, and I could feel his hardness poking through his jeans. It grew increasingly harder as we went on.

I could feel myself getting wet, as well, and his erection touching my entrance through our clothes wasn't helping matters much.

"Hugo," I whispered, "I have to go soon. You do too. Our friends will be looking for us."

"Yeah, I suppose," he said.

"But first, let me take care of _that_ for you," I said bravely, indicating his groin.

"You mean…?" he wondered.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, if you want, I'm not complaining," he said with a laugh.

"I want to," I assured him.

I brought my hand to the rim of his pants.

"No belt?" I asked.

"I was in a rush to get here and see you," he said.

I kissed him as I undid the button on his jeans, and slid them down his legs. He and I had both kicked off our shoes upon entering the room, so we didn't have to worry about that.

Next I tugged at the band of his black boxers, pulling them down as well.

Then I saw it. It was the first time I had ever seen a cock, live and in person, and I just stared for a second. But a promise was a promise.

"Help me with what to do," I whispered quietly.

He took my hand and moved it onto his shaft, using his own hand to close my fingers around it. He squeezed my hand slightly, then let go. I squeezed again, like he had showed me, and he moaned. I kept squeezing and eventually picked up the pace, which made his groan. After a minute, I quickened again, and a minute after that, he came. He groaned as he did, and thrusted his hips.

"Wow, Lily," he said. "Someday you're going to have to let me return the favor."

"Someday," I promised. "But second base comes before third. Though I skipped second with you." I laughed.

"What's second?" he asked in a typical guy fashion.

"Breast and chest," I said with a laugh.

"When do I get to that?" he said with a laugh.

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Let's walk down here from dinner tomorrow. First day of classes."

"Oh, I know, I agreed. I'm so worried."

"What about? You're as smart as Rose," he wondered.

"I'm not," I corrected him. "I don't have a gene for that like you. Mum and Dad were never spectacular students. Which is good, because they don't expect as much from me as I'm sure your mum does?"

"Yeah, she's pretty harsh on us. Or me, rather, Rose never does anything wrong," he said.

"Except fuck Malfoy's, "I told him.

"What?" he said harshly. "What do you mean, 'fuck's Malfoy's?"

"I mean exactly what I said," I informed him. "Rose had been secretly dating Scorpius for three years, and she shagged him when we were in our third year."

"What?" he roared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd overreact, like you're doing now," I said honestly.

He gave me a death glare.

"We have to go," I said.

"Fine," he agreed, slipping on his shoes.

'Listen, Hugo," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have, and I was wrong, but please don't hold a grudge against me for it.

"You're right," he said. "I forgive you."

He kissed me once more, a peck, before opening the door and stepping out into the corridor. He looked both ways, checking that no teachers were there, then said, "The coast is clear."

I stepped out and walked back to the common room with Hugo in silence.

* * *

When we got back to the common room, we found Rose sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

"Hey, sister," Hugo said coolly.

"Um, hi Hugo," Rose replied, unsure of what was going on. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Hugo said. "I just found out something interesting about you and Malfoy, however."

"Let's go to the hall!" Rose said.

Hugo followed her through the portrait hole.

After a few minutes they both came back in, Rose's face streamed with tears, Hugo looking like he was about to break something.

Rose went up to bed, but Hugo plopped down next to me on the red sofa in the corner, where we had talked yesterday.

"Hey," I greeted him. "What happened?"

"Not much," he replied. 'I just confronted her about Malfoy. She said she loved him, but I said that was pure shit. That's messed up relationship, a Weasley and a Malfoy."

"_We_ have a messed up relationship," I reminded him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at breakfast we got our class schedules. I had Double Potions first, followed by Charms, then lunch, Divination, and Transfiguration.

After comparing schedules with my friends and finishing up eating, I set off for potions with Hugo.

"I can't wait for later," he said quietly.

"Yeah, me neither," I agreed.

"We won't skip second today," he whispered.

"Right," I agreed. "But Hugo, not now."

He looked confused. "Obviously, we agreed after class."

"I know," I replied. "I meant, let's not talk about it now."

"Fine," he agreed. "It's probably better this way anyway."

"Exactly."

When we reached the dungeons I sat down next to Sal. Ellie and Lottie were sitting in front of us, and Colin and Hugo were behind us.

"Hey," I greeted Sal.

"Hey," she said back, "What's up?"

"Not much since I saw you at breakfast five minutes ago," I said with a laugh. "I just walked down with Hugo, and that's all you missed of my exciting life."

She laughed.

"Hey, Lily?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know, um, that guy? Who I like?" she wondered.

"Yeah," I said, knowing she meant Colin.

"Well, I was wondering if you would try to find out if he likes me," she said.

'Of course!" I said, excited. "During Charms maybe."

"Great, Lily, you're the best!" she said.

As Professor Naylor was looking at the Slytherins potions, I turned around to talk to Colin, who was sitting directly behind me.

"Walk to Charms with me?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied.

When class was over I put my book in my bag and waited for Colin to do the same, then we left class together.

"So," I said, checking that no one was in earshot. "Sal looked awfully pretty today, didn't she?"

"Yeah," said Colin uncomfortably.

"You know what, Colin? She likes you," I told him matter-of-factly.

"Likes me likes me?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, like a crush. So, do you feel the same way?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, yeah," he responded. "I've like her since third year, when she was dating that creep Evan Hartley.

"You should ask her out," I advised him.

"I think I will," Colin told me. "At lunch."

"Great," I said, entering the classroom and sitting next to Sal, who had saved me a seat. Colin sat behind me again.

He started talking to Juan, who was his seatmate, so I whispered to Sal, "He's going to ask you out at lunch."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Lily!"

"Anything for a friend."

I didn't talk to Hugo again until our last class, Transfiguration.

We were turning turtles into spoons. They were supposed to end up metal, but mine was the texture of the turtle's shell.

Hugo had only succeeded in turning his turtle's shell silver.

When Professor Willis had dismissed us, Hugo and I set off for the third floor once again. We complained about how much homework we had already, and laughed at Professor Naylor's mullet.

Finally we arrived and lifted the trapdoor. I climbed down first, and removed my shoes at the bottom of the ladder. Hugo followed suit.

"Hey," he said seductively.

"Hey," I replied quietly, even though we had spent the last hour together.

"I want a better greeting then that," Hugo whispered, putting his hand on my hips and pulling me closer to him.

"Well, you'll get it then," I whispered before kissing him.

The kiss was rough. He took control and pushed me against the wall, pressing his body against mine, and pushing his tongue inside my mouth. I put my hands in his golden-brown hair, pulling his head towards mine. He moved one of his hands to my back, pulling up the material of my school shirt gently and placing his hand on the small of my back.

I took my hands from his hair and undid his tie, dropping it to the floor. I then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his body, making fall to the ground and join his tie.

He copied me and took my school shirt off, leaving me only in my dark green cami.

He removed his mouth from mine and began kissing my neck.

While he did this, I rubbed his shoulders and back gently, and put my legs around his waist, so he was holding me up.

He moved his mouth back to mine and bit softly on my lower lip, causing me to moan. He kissed me again, quite harshly, his tongue exploring every corner of my mouth.

As he kissed me, he moved me over to the couch and put me down. He then broke the kiss.

"I want us to match," he said huskily.

I got the message, and removed my cami.

He reached over to my bra and gently unclasped it.

"Wow," he said, staring at my chest. Admittedly, it is rather large, and my size is 32D.

He gently ran him thumb across my nipple, causing it to harden. He did the same to my other breast.

He kissed my neck and moved downward, until he reached the groove between my breasts. He grazed his lips across my left breast and rested on my nipple, biting gently.

"Hugo?" I whispered.

"Lily?" he replied.

"Let me blow you."

He didn't need telling twice. He undid his belt and slid off his pants. I tugged of his boxers for him.

"Sit on the edge of the sofa and spread your legs," I told him.

He obliged, and I got to the floor and kneeled before him, so his cock was mere inches from my face. I put a hand on each of his thighs for support, then opened my mouth and moved my head until the tip o his dick was inside my mouth. I slowly made circles on it with the tip of my tongue, making Hugo groan.

He put his hands on my head and pushed it slightly, so another inch or so of his cock was in my mouth. I sucked hard, and heard a sharp intake of breath from Hugo.

I then put as much of it as I could into my mouth, which was about 3 inches. I took my right hand and massaged the part of his shaft that was not in mouth, while still teasing the part inside my mouth with my tongue.

I started biting down, very gently, and after about a minute of this, I gave a squeeze of my hand, causing Hugo to cum in my mouth, moaning "Lily" the entire time.

"Lily?" Hugo said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You've given me two orgasms. Now can I give you one?"

I was surprised, but glad. "Of course," I whispered.

"Alright then," he said. "I want to make us match again."

He then pulled my skirt and panties down simultaneously.

"Should I touch you or taste you?" Hugo asked huskily.

I wanted these, but more than either of them, I just wanted him to take me.

"Neither," I whispered. "Just take me Hugo."

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"I want to have sex," I murmured. "Right now."

He didn't need telling twice. He kissed me passionately, pushing me down against the couch.

"'I'll try to be gentle." He whispered to me.

I spread my legs and welcomed him inside of me.

It hurt, at first. But then he started slowly pumping in and out of me and though there was a little pain, it was covered by a lot of pleasure. I was moaning and groaning and begging him, "faster, Hugo," and after a few minutes, I had my very first orgasm.

As I was climaxing, he let go inside of me.

"Wow," I whispered when it was done.

"Wow," he replied.

We got up and dressed in silence, and as we did, I realized the full impact of what we had just done. I had lost my virginity.

"Hugo," I said loudly.

"Yeah, Lily?" he replied.

"We didn't use protection," I stated. "I could get pregnant."

"I know a spell," he said. "An after sex contraceptive."

"Do it," I said.

He took his wand from his pocket, pointed it at me and whispered, "Nonmaternus."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months Hugo and I continued to meet in secret. As expected, these meetings included amazing sex of all kinds. Oral, hand jobs, you name it. But not anal. I read that anal sex can make women have to wear diapers when they're old. I am definitely not into diapers.

Those meetings were a lot of fun, and I could think of them only as positive until one day in late November.

I was in my dorm, working on a scarf I planned to give to Mum as a Christmas present, when Lottie approached me.

"Hey Lily," she greeted me.

"Hey, Lottie," I replied, "What's up?"

"Well, I noticed something's different about you lately…"

"Oh," I said curiously, "What is it?"

"It's kind of hard to say… I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything, because I only want to help you…"

"You can tell me," I assured her.

"Okay," she began. "Well, it's just… I think you've gained a few pounds, and with that guy you made out with…I thought maybe…you did it with him… and now you're…pregnant."

I sat there, shocked. I couldn't be! Hugo did the spell… But spells like that are only 99% effective, and Hugo could've made a mistake…

"Oh God!" I exclaimed. "God, you may be right… I have to know for sure. I guess I'll go to Pomfrey…"

"You really ought to, Lily," Lottie agreed.

"Yeah…I think I will."

"Go on then," she said.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes. You can't procrastinate."

I sighed. "You're right, Lottie," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," she answered. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No thanks…" I replied. "I'll get Colin…"

"God!" Lottie exclaimed to my surprise. "He's not the father, is he? He's dating Sal!"

"No, no," I assured her. "He's not the father. I got him and Sal together… He's just my best friend, and I tell him absolutely everything…"

"Oh," she said, sounding relieved.

"I'll just find him, then," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Lily," Lottie said.

I found Colin in the common room, working on a paper for History of Magic.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey Lils," he replied.

"I know you're busy," I started. "But will you go for a walk with me? I want to tell you something… important."

"Sure," he agreed.

"Let's take a walk," I suggested.

"Okay," he said. "Where to?"

"Second floor."

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"You'll find out. Now listen, this is important."

"Is it about Juan?" he asked.

"Sort of," I replied honestly as we walked.

Then I spilled. Everything. How I lied to him on the train, how I loved the sex even though it made me feel guilty, and that we were on our way to the hospital wing so I could take a pregnancy test.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Colin," I finished. "And I hope you'll come to the hospital wing with me."  
"Oh, Lily, you're family is going to be furious."

"Well, do you forgive me? Are you coming?" I asked, ignoring his statement.

"Of course I do," he replied. "I'll be there."

"You ate the best friend ever," I told him.

"Too true," he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Colin and I walked up to the Hospital wing in silence.

"Are you ready?" he asked when we arrived outide it.

"As I'll ever be," I replied honestly.

"Okay then," he responded. "Let's go in.

I opened the door and stepped in. Madam Pomfrey was there, tending to a blonde girl with a huge gash on her face.

"That's Haley Worcester," Colin whispered to me. "I heard her boyfriend, Justin Hennelly, beat her. I guess the rumors true."

"Who's there?" Madam Pomfrey said withou looking up. "I hear voices!

"It's Lily Potter and Colin Creevey, ma'am," I said.

"Is it an emergency?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"Then go into my office and get my assistant, Nurse Robinson. She'll help you."

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed politely.

"Come in," a voice called out.

I entered the room and Colin followed me.

"Names, please?" Nurse Robinson demanded.

"Lily Potter," I said.

"And you?" she asked Colin.

"Colin Creevey," he stated.

"Alright," she said. "What are you here for?"

"I think I'm pregnant," I told her simply.

"Alright dear," she said softly. "I'll test you."

"Thank you," I replied.

"What are you here for?" she asked, turning to Colin. "Are you the father?"

"No," Colin replied. "Just the best friend."

"Ah," she said suspiciously. "You can sit over there, then." She pointed to a chair.

I don't think she believed that Colin isn't the father.

"Just lay down on that bed there," she insturcted me. "I'm going to perform a simple spell that will let us know if you are pregnant."

"Alright," I replied, laying on the hospital bed in the corner of the room.

She came up to me, pulled her wand out of her pocket, pointed it at me and said, "Prematrues."

The wand glowed blue.

"It's posotive," she said softly.

"Alright," I replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," Nurse Robinson responed. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said politely.

God, I was screwed.

* * *

Colin and I walked back from the hospital room in silence.

"Are you gonna be okay, Lily?" he asked as we approached the Common Room.

"Eventually," I responed dryly.

"Well, I want you to know, Lily, that I'll always be your friend. Forver," he told me.

I hugged him, and only then did I start to cry.

"Oh, Colin," I sobbed. "I love you. You're the best friend a girl could ever have."

"Lily," Colin said. "I love you too, and I always will."

"Good," I said. "You're my light in this tunnel."

"Lumos," Colin whispered.

* * *

Eventually I pulled myself togther, and Colin and I entered the Common Room.

"I'm going to my dorm," I told him. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," he said. "See you later."

I went upstairs and sat on my bed, drawing the curtains around it. I laid down and went to sleep. I needed rest while I could get it.

* * *

I slept until the next morning, and I did not feel well. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet.

In my hurry, I hadn't closed the door, so when I was finished puking I noticed Lottie standing in the doorway.

"So..." she started. "I guess you..."

"Yes," I confirmed. "I am."

"Oh," she said.

"Don't tell anyone, Lottie," I asked of her. "Please."

"Don't worry," she agreed. "I won't."

"Thanks," I said.

* * *

I decided as I took a shower that I would tell Hugo that day. He deserved to know as soon as soon as me. He was, after all, my baby's father.

During Potions, which we had first, I told Hugo we had to talk in private later.

"Can't we now?" he asked.

"No," I said. "This is important. It's big. It's not appropriate, plus someone could overhear."

"Alright," he agreed, droppinga sliced toad's leg into our concoction.

* * *

After classes were done, Hugo and I went for a walk to the lake.

"Why can't we talk now?" he asked as we extied the building.

"Because," I said. "Well...just because. "You'll understand when you hear it."

"Fine," he agreed.

But he still continued to badger me until we got there.

"Can you tell me now?" he asked as we sat down on a bench a few feet from the water.

"Yes," I said.

We pasued for a moment, in silence.

I closed my eyesd. "I'm pregnant," I announced quietly.

"Oh, God," he whispered. "God, Lily."

"I know," I sid. "Our family..."

"My dad..." Hugo said.

"I know," I repeated. "We'll have to tell them aty Christmas."

"It's a little bit funny," he said surprisingly. "I usually can't wait for the holidays, but now I just want them to be as far away as possible."

"Yeah," I said. "Ironic."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Soon it was the 20th of December, and it was time to go home for Christmas Break. Hugo and I were going to the Burrow, where we always spend our holidays.

The next morning after breakfast we sat in the room that Hugo shared with Albus and Louis, discussing, or actually arguing about, how we would tell our parents the news.

"We shouldn't tell them you're the father," I suggested.

"But," he began to protest.

"No, listen," I instructed. "I'll refuse to tell who the father is, and you won't be in trouble."

"No," he argued. "I'm gonna take responsibility for this. Besides, what if it came out looking like me?"

"Well we have similar traits," I told him. "We both have blue eyes, so they would think it has my eyes."

"All baby's have blue eyes, Lily," Hugo remined me. "What if it has brown hair?"

"Most people have brown hair," I said. "They'll think the father has it, but they won't know which brown-haired guy it is."

"This is a pointless argument, Lily," he said. "Because I'm telling them."

"Fine," I agreed.

"Listen, Lily," he said. "We have to decide how to tell our parents."

"Tell us what?" Mum said, entering the room with Aunt Hermione.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, looking down.

Aunt Hermione gasped.

"HARRY!" Mum yelled.

"COMING," Dad called back.

We sat in silence as Dad's footsteps became louder.

"Harry," said Mum quietly when he arrived. "Listen to Lily."

He looked at me.

"I'm pregnant," I stated.

"No," Dad whispered. "You can't be."

"I am," I said.

"Oh, Lily," said Dad. "Who's the father?'

"It's," I began to say, but Hugp interrupted me.

"I am," he said loudly.

"RON!" Aunt Hermione screamed.

Once again we heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" said Uncle Ron.

"Lily is pregnant," Mum informed him solemly.

"What?" Uncle Ron asked, looking at me.

"Dad?" said Hugo quietly.

"What?" Ron asked him.

"I'm the father," said Hugo.

And Hell broke loose.

"WHAT?" Uncle Ron roared. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOUR MOTHER AND I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! KNOCKING UP YOUR OWN FUCKING COUSIN? EVEN FROM ROSE I WOULD EXPECT SOMETHING LIKE THIS! BUT YOU HUGO?" He got suddenly quiet. "I expected more from you."

"I'm-" Hugo began, but Ron interrupted.

"You have no right to speak!"

This was gonna be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Mum and Dad sent me to my room, while Uncle Ron screamed at Hugo not to "MOVE A FUCKING INCH!"

I suppose they told the other kids to leave us alone, because Rose, Molly, and Lucy stayed well away from me, until around 2 in the afternoon.

I heard a knock on the door, and assumed it was Mum or Dad or someone coming to yell at me. But it was just Rose, carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water.

"Thanks, Rose," I said.

"You're welcome," she said quietly. "I snuck it up, so hide the dish and glass when you're done."

"I will," I said.

"Okay," Rose replied. "Bye, then."

"See you later," I responded.

Then she left, leaving me alone.

* * *

At 5 O'clock I heard another knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

This time, it was Mum who stepped in.

"Lily," she said coldly. "I suppose we need to talk."

"Yes Mum."

"We need to discuss your options, Lily. There are three main ones, of course. Keep the baby, find someone to adopt it, or ab-"

"NO!" I said loudly beforew she had even completed the word.

"Lily," Mum began, "Because of the situation it might be best-"

"No!" I interrupted again. "I won't kill my child. Would you murder James, Mum? Or me or Al?"

"Of course not!" Mum said.

"Well it's the same thing," I told her.

"Lily, it's different!"

"NO!" I nearly yelled "I won't kill it!"

"Fine," said Mum with a sigh. "Maybe adoption then?"

"No," I said again. "I am not handing my baby off to some people who could be total wackjobs!"

"Lily-" started Mum.

"No," I said. "I am keeping this baby, even if you put me out the streets for it!"

"Lily," said Mum. "You know Dad and I would never do that. If you are that set on it, you can keep the baby."

"Oh, Mum," I said.

"We," she began "That is me, your father, and Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron because he lost the vote, have decided you may have five minutes to talk to Hugo, and then we will give you supper. He will come in here. Leave the door _opened_."

"Thanks, Mum," I said.

She left and Hugo came in.

"What happened?" he asked me.

I explained my conversation with Rosen then told him how I had insisted upon keeping the baby.

"Good," he said. "Because I could never let it go."

"It's fluttering," I said. "Inside of me. I think it's because you're here. It knows, Hugo, that you're it's daddy."

"Hi, baby," he said quietly. "I want to tell you that I love you, and I will be there for you until the day I die."

Wow, I thought, He'll be a good Dad.

And I realized, I would never be alone in this. I would always have Hugo.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n : I don't like to do author' s notes, but I just wanted say I hope chapter 6 didn't offend anyone, I know abortion and adoption are touchy subjects.

* * *

The next morning Mum came in and told me I would be allowed to leave my room.

As I dressed, I wondered how my cousins and brothers would take the news.

Molly and Lucy would both be snide about it, but they're snide about everything. They're both wicked bitches. Vic would be judgemental of me, and Dom would be too, because she wroships Vic. Roxie, I supposed, would be fine about it. She's my favorite cousin besides Hugo and Rose. Fred wouldn't even think about it. actuallly, I don't think he thinks about _anything_. Louis woud be fine, he absolutely worships me. And Teddy, though technically not realted to me, would be cool about it. I'm his favorite.

Alubs, I guess edwould be okay about it. he would be shocked, of course, but he'd get over it. James, on the other hand would not. He'dthink of me as a slut, whore. He'd think Hugo a pervert, and would have no problem telling either of us how he felt.

* * *

When I went downstairs for breakfast, at around 11 o'clock, the only people at the table were Mum, Teddy, James, and Rose.

"Good Morning," I said quietly.

"Morning, hon," Mum said.

"Good morning," said Rose.

"Morning," said Teddy extra-nicely, to let me know he was on my side.

James stayed silent.

"James," Mum said. "Aren't you going to say good morning to your sister."

"No," said James. "I generally avoid sluts."

"James Sirius Potter!" Mum began. "Apologize to Lily right now."

"I'm sorry," he began, and I got my hopes up. "That you're a fucking incestual whore."

"James!" Mum scolded. "You will show respect for your sister."

"No!" he said. "I'm of age, you're not in charge of me!"

"So, because you're of age, you don't have to show respect for Lily?"

"Because I'm of age I'm allowed to have y opion about who's slutty and who's not. And Lily is, sleeping with that perv and not using portection."

"We used it!" I said loudly.

"James!' started Mum. "You will hold your tongue or you will not live under my roof!"

James looked like he was about to say something back, but he needed to live with Mum and Dad still. He didn't have enough money to move into his own place.

"Fine," he said quietly.

"Now apoligize to Lily," Mum instructed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?" I prompted. Rose and Teddy laughed.

"Calling you a whore," he murmered.

"Maybe you should aploigize to Hugo, too," I told him.

"Lily," Mum said. "Don't go to far."

"Alright," I said contently.

If I could win over James, everyone else would ne a piece of cake.


	8. Chapter 8

I ate breakfast, then went outside where Mum said Albus and Roxie were.

I found them outside the apple orchard, laughing about something.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Hey, Lily," said Al.

"Hey," Roxie said nicely. "What's up?"

"Not much," I said. "I guess you know, then?"

"Know what?" asked Roxie.

I laughed. "That I'm knocked up, obviously."

"What?" asked Roxie.

"WHAT?" said Al loudly.

"Ummm..." I said. "I guess I assumed you knew... because Rose, Teddy, and James did."

"You're _pregnant_?" Al asked.

"Obviously," I said.

"With who?" he wondered.

"Umm... a baby," I said.

"No, Lily," Al explained. "Who's the father?"

Oh, silly me.

"Um," I started, "Hugo."

"WHAT?" Al freaked again, at the same time as Roxie said, "Hugo _who_?"

"Weasley," I said in a isn't-it-obvious kind of tone.

"My God!" said Al.

"Wow," said Roxie quietly.

"Well, I guess I's better go spread the news," I said, exscusing myself.

* * *

Rose came outside and walked around with me.

"Who should we start with?" she asked.

"Ummm," I started. "Either Louis or Fred, neither of them will kill me."

"Well, they're both degnoming the garden," Rose informed me. "Dom's there, too."

"Okay," I said. "We need a plan. I don't wanna just walk up to them and say 'Hey what's new with you? I'm having our cousin's baby.'"

"Well," Rose said. "I guess we can just talk about it loudly and hope they here."

"Okay," I agreed.

As we walked by Rose asked me, "So, when are you do?"

"In June, I think," I said loudly.

"Wow, that's soon," Rose replied. "I can't wait to be an aunt!"

"What did you just say?" Dom asked rudely.

"That I can't wait to be an aunt," Rose said.

"To Lily's baby?"

"Yeah," said Rose.

"You won't be it's aunt," Dom said. "You'd only be the aunt of a kid if it were Hugo's."

"It is," Lily stepped in.

"Wow, you're having your cousin's baby? I guess you're more of a slut than I thought!"

"Who's having their cousin's baby?" Louis asked.

"Your hero," Dom replied. "Wow maybe you'll follow in her footsteps! You could get Lucy pregnant!"

Louis ignored her. "What cousin's baby is it? Fred is it yours?" he asked.

"Is what mine?" he said bluntly.

"Lily's baby," Louis clarified.

"No," said Fred.

"Well who's it is?" Louis asked. "We don't have anymore cousins."

"Hugo," I told him.

"What?" he asked genuinly startled. "I thought he was gay!"

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"He spends a ton of time on his hair."

"Well, he's not gay."

Just then Vic came over.

"Who's not gay?" she asked Dom.

"Hugo," Dom informed her obediently. "He- get this, Vic - he got Lily pregnant!"

"Slut," Vic murmered.

"Incestual slut," Dom agreed.

"Hello?" I said. "I'm right here."

"Whatever," Dom said rudely.

And then, for the first time I had ever seen, Fred showed actually signs of having thought something through.

"Leave her alone," he told Dom and Vic. "She's dealing with enough right now."

They seemed so surprised he actually showed said signs of thought, they didn't answer.

"Only two to go," I whispered to Rose.

* * *

Nest, Rose and I went to find Molly and Lucy.

"Same plan?" I asked Rose.

"Yup," she agreed, as we approached the girls, who were reading _CosmoWitch_ on a bench in the front yard.

"So," Rose began. "Is Hugo excited to be a dad?"

"Hugo's gonna be a dad?" Molly asked, looking up from the magazine.

"Yeah," I told her.

"Who's the mum?" Lucy asked us.

"I am," I informed her.

Now, Lucy's only 11, so I don't think she totally understands sex.

"Do cousin's do it alot?" she asked.

"Yeah?" asked Molly, who was 12. "Because Louis is pretty hot!"

"Um," I responded to their odd reaction. "No, it's rather unusual. and I don't recommend it, people gives you loads of crap about it.

"Oh," said Molly.

"We're gonna go in," Rose said. "It's pretty hot out..."

Thank God, I thought as we walked away, eveyone knows now.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

So everyone knew, but I didn't know how my other aunts and uncles would take the news. Or Grandma and Grandad.

At lunch, I learned everyone's feelings about it.

Rose and I were the last two tosit down, mainly because I had put it off as long as possible. We were in the middle of the table. Rose sat to my left, Uncle Percy sat to my right, and Grandma across from me.

"Hello, sweetie," she said nicely to Rose. "Lily," she said simply to me.

"Hi, Grandmum," I said brightly, trying to ignore her tone. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," she answered stiffly.

"Excited for Christmas?" I asked her, ladling soup into my bowl.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"Are you, Uncle Percy?" I asked.

"Not particularly," he told me. "I'm working. My boss, Mr. Landon, is in charge of a very important issue that the ministry is not qualified to release information on, and I am the main... shall I say, proprietor."

"Oh," I said, not sure how to react.

"Lily," said Dad from his spot next to Percy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need to talk later about...your situation."

"What situation?" asked Uncle Charlie curiously.

"Oh," I said. "I thought we all knew..."

"Knew what exactly?" asked Uncle Bill.

"That I'm knocked up," I told him.

"Whoa, Lils!" Charlie said jokingly. "Didn't now you had it in you!"

"Well, I do," I replied wtih a laugh.

"So?" Uncle Bill asked me. "Who's the father?"

"Well..." I started. "He's sitting at this table- 3 guesses."

"At the table?" he asked. "Oh my God, Fred, you got Lily pregnant?"

"WHAT?" shrieked Aunt Angelina.

"Wasn't me," said Fred.

"So it was _Louis_?" Bill asked.

"What?" I asked, startled. "No! I wouldn't sleep with a third year."

"Well who else could it be?" he asked.

"Hugo."

"Wow, man," Bill told Hugo. "You spend like an hour on your hair... I thought you were gay!"

"Obviously not, I've had a girlfriend non-stop for the last year."

"Well, still..." Uncle Bill said.

Thank God, no one seemed to mad, except James who whispered "Whore" as I stepped past him out ouf the kitchen.

* * *

After lunch, Mum, Dad, aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron took Hugo and I into the sitting room, so we could talk 'privately.' Too bad Al, Rose, Roxie, and Louis were all had Extendable Ears under the door.

"So," Aunt Hermione began. "If you're planning on keeping the baby, you need a way to pay for it."

"I'll get a job," Hugo and I said simultaneously.

"How?" said Dad. "With school?"

No one spoke for a moment. "I'll quit," I whispered.

"No," said Mum. "You need your education."

"Well, I can't have it both ways," I argued.

"Lily," said Uncle Ron, adressing me for the first time since he found out. "Your mother is right."

"Lily," said Dad. "We have a solution. My parents left a specific amount of money to divide among 'Harry's children", as their will said. "We were going to wait intill you were of age to give you your share, but due to the circumstances, we have decided to give it to you now. It should be enoguh to pay for the child until you are done with school and have a real job."

"Oh, Dad!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course," said Dad.

They decided we could go, so Hugo and I went outside and sat on a bench near the orchard.

"I wish I could help more," Hugo said quietly.

"Do you love me, Hugo?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied. "More than anything, and more than I every have."

"That's enough," I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Last chapter:

"Do you love me, Hugo?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied. "More than anything, and more than I every have."

"That's enough," I whispered.

* * *

He kissed me. It was soft and passionate, but needy too.

I deepened the kiss, making it very passionate. Suddenly I ended it. I couldn't talk with my tongue in his mouth.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"Lily," he whispered. "Let me use my mouth on you."

"Okay," I agreed, needing this.

He slowly took the time to unbutton each button on my dark-green shirtdress, before pulling it off me, leaving me standing in only my camisole, bra, and very wet panties.

I took of the cami, knwoing that for some reason Hugo could never get them off me without breaking a strap.

He could, however, take my bra off, and he did so without hesitation. He lowered his mouth to my left breast and bit gently on my nipple, massing the right with his hand. I was getting extremely horny.

He moved downward, trailing kissed down my bell until he reached my panties. He pulled them down slowly, all the way to my ankles, and I stepped out of them.

He took his hands and separated the skin covering my clit, and licked it gently. He continued this, and I rocked my hips, putting my hands in his hair.

He began sucking, and the change made me thrust my hips faster.

He went back to licking, with the occasional bite now and then, making me moan loudly. He licked faster and faster, and when suddenly he kissed my clit gently, I came.

It was amazing, what he did to me in just a few minutes.

"Hugo," I whispered. "Can I return the favor?"

"I can't say no to that," he agreed.

I unbuttoned his shirt as slowly as he had unbuttoned my dress, then began to work on his belt, all while kissing him fiercely.

I finished his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down his legs as I kneeled down on the soft grass.

I kissed his dick through his boxers, which were at that moment rather like a tent.

The I proceeded to pull them down his legs. He stepped out of them, leaving his toally naked.

I took half his cock into my mouth, the way he liked it, and used my other hand to massage the rest of his shaft. I used my tongue to make circles on the head of his now very hard member, while squeezing his shaft and sucking my lips around it. He was wrocking his hips fats, and i knew he was close to cumming. I squeezing faster and hander with my hand, and began to lick him even more furiously, and finally, he orgasmed, moaning my name as he peaked.

"Wow," he whispered jokingly. "You haven't lost your touch."

"Of course not," I whispered.

* * *

A/N: I don't kow how long this will be, but Ihope to make it at least 20 chapters. Also, I want to thank all my reviewers, especially merdarkandtwisty and Rain Drops of Laughter!


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after our nighttime -um, _activity_- Mum decided to have me go Gringott's and get the money from Dad's parents.

"Take whatever's left," Mum told me. "Al and James have already gotten their shares."

Fred offered to take me so Mum and Dad could stay home and relax. They agreed and handed the vault key over to him.

"It might be a while," he told them. "I want to make a few stops."

He took my arm and apparated us away.

He was right, it took most of the day. We didn't arrive home unitl six o'clock. We literally walked inside and sat down for supper.

I sat next to Fred, with Albus on my other side. Hugo sat across from me.

Hugo and I both talked very little as we ate our steak.

After supper, Hugo and I went outside to talk. We wanted to pick godparents for the baby.

"Rose should be godmother," I told him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's a no-brainer."

"Good," I replied.

"Who's godfather?" he asked.

"Well," I said. "The way I see it, we have three choices. Louis, Fred, or Al?"

"Louis," Hugo said. "Hands down."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Let's tell them."

He agreed, and we went to find them. We found Rose in our bedroom.

"Hey," I said to her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she agreed smiling.

"You've beenreally great about the whole pregnancy thing," Hugo began.

"And we want you to be the baby's godmother," I finished.

"YES!" she nearly screamed. "Of course! I'll be the best godmother ever, I promise."

"Good then," Hugo said.

"Who's godfather?" Rose asked.

"Louis," I told her.

"We haven't told him yet," Hugo said. "We're going to now."

"Okay," Rose responed brightly. "See you later!"

"See you later," I told her.

"Bye, sis," Hugo said.

* * *

Louis was harder to find, but we finally found him reading in the apple orchard.

"Hey," I said, tapping him on the shoulder.

He looked up from his book. "Hey guys."

"So," I told him. "We have something impirtant to talk to you about."

"Ok," he replied. "What is it?"

"Well," Hugo began. "You mean a lot to both Lily and I."

Louis smiled.

"And, anyway," Hugo continued. "We want you to be the baby's godfather."

"Wow," said Louis. "I, um, thanks."

"So you'll do it?" I asked.

"Of course, Lils," he agreed. "I'd be honored!"

* * *

I think Al was jealous that we made Louis godfather over him. Roxie seemed a little annoyed too. Why would she think we wouldpick her, though? Hugo and I are both closer to Rose.

"Listen, Al," I told him in the sitting room Christmas eve night. "I'm sorry we didn't pick you for godfather. It's just, Louis was more supportive, and besides, Hugo's closer to him."

"It's okay," Al said with a smile. "I'm jealous, but I understand."

"Thanks, Al," I said. "That makes me feel loads better."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to my amazing reviewers! Please continue, it makes me feel so good about my writing :)

* * *

The holidays flew by, and soon it was time for us to go back to school.

On January 3rd, Mum drove Al and I to the station. Dad had to work.

I was worried about what people would do or say when they saw me. I was 4 months along, and the bump showed rather obviously on my petite frame.

* * *

Hugo and I sat with Colin, Lorcan, and Lysander on the train.

"I'm pregnant," I told Lysander when I caught him staring at my belly.

"Oh," he said, seeming unsure how to react.

"Don't tell anyone," I requested. "Please."

"Okay," Lorcan and Lysander both agreed.

"Who's the father, Lily?" Lorcan said.

"Is it you, Colin?" Lysander asked.

"No!" Colin answered. "And I wish everyone would stop asking me that.

"It's me," Hugo confessed.

"Wow," said Lorcan and Lysander simultaneously.

* * *

When I entered the Great Hall for supper, I was feeling extremely self conscious. I noticed more than one student look at my stomach, then tap one opf their friends shoulders and whisper in their ear.

So I knew my secret was no longer safe.

I sat down in between Hugo and Colin and ate my supper in silence, as quickly as I could. Then I left the hall.

I was walking quickly towards the Fat Lady's portrait when I saw Jam (don't ask me what kind of name this is, his parents are probably psychotic or something) Goyle noticed me.

"Well if it isn't little Lily Potter," He taunted.

"Fuck off, Goyle."

"Oooooh," said Goyle. "Little Potter is sensitive now that she's gotten herself knocked up."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Who's the father, Weasley. Your brother?"

And I kneed him in the groin.

I ran off leaving him squirming on the floor. When I reached the Fat Lady's Portrait I nearly screamed, "Nimbus 2000!"

She let me in after a warning not to yell our passwords and I went upstairs and sat on my bed.

Ellie and Sal were both there, too.

"Hey, Lils," Sal greeted me.

"Hi Lily!" said Ellie. "How was your holiday."

"Fine, thanks," I said sort of honestly. "How were yours?"

"I stayed here," said Ellie.

"Ohh," I responmded. "And yours, Sal. You went to France,didn't you?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It was amazing, thanks." Then, she glanced down and I know she noticed my stomach.

"Oh," I said when she looked at me. "I'm having a baby!"

"Wow," said Ellie unsurely. "Congratualtions."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Wow, Lils," Sal said.

"Listen , Sal," I told her. "Colin and I are good friedns, so alot of people are going to think the baby is his. But I want you to know, whatever rumor you might here, Colin is not my baby's father."

"Okay, Lily," Sal said. "Thanks for telling me."

"Who _is _the father?" Ellie asked. "Is it Juan Lopez? I heard he likes you."

"No," I said. "It's my cousin-" I was about to say "Hugo" but Sal interrupted me.

"Louis?" she asked.

"Ew," I said "He's a third year. Hugo."

"I thought he was gay," Ellie said.

"What? No," I replied. "He's as straight as any of us."

* * *

I had purposely not told Ellie or Sal to keep my pregnancy a secret. I wanted people to know, so it could just be over with.

People did know. The next morning as I walked into the Great Hall with Lottie, many people stared at me. A few people caled out name such as "skand" and "whore" and others yelled "incest".

So I knew how everone felt, and I felt horrible.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 13. Please review :)

* * *

The next day as I was walking to class, Erin Walters, a Hufflepuff, came up to me and handed me a note.

"It's from McGonagall," she informed me.

"Oh," I answered. "Thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Lily," she said.

I opened the note and read what it said:

_Ms. Potter,_

_Please come to my office directly. I have things to discuss with you and your couisn, Hugo Weasley. Do not stall, I told Professor Flitwick you would be with me. The password is "Helium Levitation."_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

So I went, of course.

When I got there, Hugo was already sitting in a chair opposite of McGonagall.

"Good morning, ," she greeeted me. Hugo turned and smiled.

"Good morning, Professor," I answered politely.

"Please take a seat," McGonagall said.

I took the seat next to Hugo.

"I'm sure you both know why you are here," McGonagall started.

"Yes ma'am," we both muttered.

"Have you notified your parents?" she asked us.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Yes ma'am," Hugo echoed.

"Are you planning on staying in school?"she asked.

"I'd like to," I answered.

"Yes," said Hugo.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you plan on living as a family in the future?" she asked, surprising me.

"I'd propose to Lily if I could," Hugo told her.

"And I'd accept," I said.

"Weel, that's all fine, then," McGonagall told us. "And, so you kinow, I do not discrimatre against couisn being in a relationship. I was once in a passionate affair with my cousin Nicolas."

"Um," I said, slightly taked aback. "Thank you."

She finally dismissed us, and Hugo and I walked to DADA together, discussing our discussion.

"Are we gonna buy a house togther?" Hugo asked.

"Um," I replied. "I'd rather not til we're married."

"Til we're married?"

"Well I wanna get married eventually."

"Good," he answered. "I do too."

Married, I thought. To Hugo. I smiled at the though of us eating dinner with three blue eyed children.

* * *

I sat next to Colin in DADA, and he told me he broke up with Sal.

"She was just too clingy," he explained to me. "She wanted to talk about our feelings all the time, as well. It was a bit scary, really."

I laughed. "Well, sorry it didn't work out," I told him. "Especially since I got you together."

"She and I were better as friends," Colin said.

"So do you like anyone else?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "But they don't like me."

"Well, who is it?" I asked.

"Um...Juan," Colin told me quietly.

"You're gay?" I asked him in a whiper.

"No," Colin said. "My door swings both ways."

"Good in a threesome, then," I laughed.

"Yeah," Cloin said. "And Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Sal and I slept together."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

The school year continued to pass without any major events.

I went home for Easter break and did a little baby clothes shopping with Mum, getting neutral outfits, as I didn't know the baby's sex.

Hugo and I decided that the baby would live with me at my house sometimes, and with him at his house other times. We expected to be together as much as we could, however.

The baby was due May 20th, according to Madam Pomfrey. I decided since it was so close tot he end of the year, I would stop attending when the abby was born.

I told McGonagall of this in April, and she agreed to let Hugo and I take our O.W.L's early.

So on May 1st we met with her in a classroom on the 5th floor, our testing site, and took the written exams early. I would have to come back for a few days when it was time to do th practical exams

* * *

My water broke in Transficguration on May 18.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, ?" Willis askd me.

"My water just broke!"

Hugo jumped up. Colin cheered.

"Go, Lily," Lottie called out.

"Ms. Corner," Professor Willis instructed. "Get Madam Pomfrey."

Ellie rushed out of the room as I had my first contraction.

"Hugo," I screeched. "I hate you!"

"It'll be okay, Lily," he whispered soothingly. "It'll be over soon."

Just then Ellie and Madam Pomfrey appeared in the room.

"We need to Floo Saint Mungo's," Pomprey told Willis.

We went to Willis's offfice and I took a handful of floo powder.

Hugo took some too and held my hand as he yelled, "Saint Mungo's."

We arrived in the waiting room, followed by Willis.

Willis ran over to a nurse.

"This girl's water just broke," he said, pointing at me.

"I'll be right back!" the nurse excliamed.

She ran off, returning a minute later with a rolling bed.

She, Hugo, and Willis loaded me onto it. She wheeled me down the hall into a private room.

" will be with you shortly," the nurse told us.

A few minutes of silent hand-holding later, a middle aged woman with short blond hair came in.

"Hi, honey," she greetd me. "I'll be helping you give birth to your baby. Do you know it's name."

I looked at Hugo.

"I have ideas," I told her.

"You're the father?" she asked Hugo.

"Yeah," he said. "Hugo."

"Who's last name are you using?" she asked.

"His," I said at the same time Hugo said, "hers."

"No," I scolded him. "Someday we'll be married and I'll have your last name. I wouldn't want the baby being 'Potter' if both it's parents are Weasley's."

"Potter? Weasley?" asked.

"Yeah," I told her. "Harry and Ginny Potter are my parents."

"And Ron and Hermione Weasley are mine," Hugo told her.

* * *

"Push," Langston instructed several hours later. "It's almost here!"

And with one last push, a baby boy was born.

* * *

Hugo sat in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand. Our family stood around us.

"What's his name?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Albus," I began. "Albus Ronald Weasley."

"I have a namesake!" Al all but screamed.

Uncle Ron smiled.

"May I hold him?" he asked quietly.

I handed Baby Albus to Hugo, who stood up and walked him across the room to Ron.

"Meet Grandpa," Hugo whispered to Albus.

* * *

When I woke up from a nap James was sitting where Hguo had been previously.

"You're awake," he said quietly.

"Yeah," I said coldly.

"Lily," James said. "I'm sorry I was such an ass. The things I said, they're not trust. I just, and it's no excuse, but I just was worried, and angry."

"I forgive you," I whispered.

"I'll be the best uncle!" James exclaimed.

"I know you will."

* * *


	15. Epilogue

10 Years Later

* * *

"Albus, stop bullying Elizabeth," I scolded my ten year old son.

"But she and Josie were playing with my truck!"

"You can share," I told him.

"But-"

"Listen to your mum!" Hugo told him.

After all these years, I still always have Hugo, my cousin, my husband, and more. My soul mate.


End file.
